Sexual Therapy
by twistedcandy
Summary: Summary: Elena is unhappily married to an older man named Mason. She was forced to marry him after he threatened her at gunpoint, and all off her family had to submit to the marriage or be killed. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

Sexual Therapy

A Delena smut story by Burntcinnamon

Summary:Elena is unhappily married to an older man named Mason. She was forced to marry him after he threatened her at gunpoint, and all off her family had to submit to the marriage or be killed. Elena begins to have horrible sleeping spells where terrible nightmares haunt her, so she goes to a massage therapist for some help. ALL HUMAN.

The affair that follows…

I can't stand this shit anymore, I thought as I sunk deeper into the hot bath. I rubbed some shampoo into my hair and leaned my head against the tiled wall and sighed in heavy despair. Soon, I could feel the tears leaking out from the corners of my eyes and I felt ashamed.

I prayed to god over and over again, just hoping he could do one little thing for me. I mumbled quietly, "Just kill me, that's all I want"

There was no point of living anymore…

Who am I? I am Elena Gilbert, I am only 17, and I am married to Mason Lockwood who is the biggest jerk in town.

Why am I subjected to this kind of torture every day? Its cause Mason decided that he had to have me; he pulled a gun out and threatened me and my family. I can't even repeat what happened that day to me, there is _more_ than just Mason threatening me. There's _more_, and it seems to be locked in some icy chamber of my heart which I can never **unlock**. I never was overly flashy, I wasn't known for anything special, and plenty of girls had my chocolate hair, olive skin, and dark eyes. There was nothing special about me.

I had rules; I wasn't allowed to visit my family. They could only come over once or twice, whenever Mason got sick of me and disappeared out of town for several hours.

I tried to escape once, it was the first year I had been married to him. Mason was in the shower and I was sitting downstairs staring at the padlocked front door.

I felt overwhelming feelings of nervousness run through my system when I cautiously approached the several locks and pulled the bobby pin from my hair and stuck it carefully in the hole.

I wiggled it several times and twisted it until I heard a faint click, I went down, unlocking the several other padlocks that kept the door shut and kept me locked in this house until I finally pulled across the chained bolt and opened the door.

I began to run, not even knowing what the point was, knowing there was nowhere to escape to and nobody to go to.

I soon tripped over a tree root and scraped my knee but kept running as fast as I could. I looked back and realised I could still see the house behind me through the bushes and trees; I also faintly heard Mason's roar of anger and the shattering of glass.

Tears leaked out of my eyes in sheer terror and I ran behind a cluster of wilting flowers and hid inside a burrowed out hold that some powerful animal had left in a huge tree.

I tried to slow my breathing and stop the tears, knowing that Mason would catch up quickly as he was very fit.

I heard the crunch of somebody's feet on leaves and I heard Mason's taunting voice ring out threateningly

"Elena, if you come out now, I will try not to hurt you…. Too much"

My breath hitched and now I was sure that Mason knew where I was, I heard him shuffle around and move away. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and cautiously reached an unsteady hand out to feel where the opening was.

Then as quick as a lightning bolt, two grotesquely muscular arms grabbed me and I screamed in terror and felt like my arms were going to come out of their sockets.

I looked up fearfully to see Mason's sea green eyes staring back at me with a dangerous fire lurking in them. He angrily whispered in my ear, "Listen bitch, do you really think it was a good idea to escape?"

I whimpered and turned my head away from him, I felt his hand hit my cheek hard enough that I was sure there was a handprint there, "ANWSER ME" he yelled loudly

I nodded yes and whimpered quietly when I felt Mason's sweaty, rough, hands scrabbling at my clothes. I knew it would only be worse if I screamed so I remained quiet and trembled when I felt Mason's dick entering me.

It hurt so much, I wasn't a virgin, but Mason hadn't even made sure I was wet enough to " welcome" him in yet. Not that I could ever get aroused looking at him though, he was a cold blooded bitchface murderer.

_ END FLASHBACK NOW_

I shook myself out of the horrible flashback and picked up the cheap disposable razor that Mason had gotten me at the local dollar discount place. My shampoo and soap bar was from there too.

He hadn't gotten me any shaving cream so I knew for sure that I would nick myself somewhere.

I picked up the razor and aimed it roughly at my wrists, I slashed it across and it cut into my skin easily.

I must have hit a vein I though, the crimson blood, my life essence was pouring out of my wrist at a fast rate. The water turned a pinkish colour and I began to feel hazy, the last image I saw before I blacked out was the water in the tub- crimson red.

**Okay, its short I know. But please review**


	2. Chapter 2

_I must have hit a vein I though, the crimson blood, my life essence was pouring out of my wrist at a fast rate. The water turned a pinkish colour and I began to feel hazy, the last image I saw before I blacked out was the water in the tub- crimson red._

Anxious gasps fell from Elena's mouth as she raised her head from under the bathwater. Elena had fallen asleep… The blood, the razor, it was all just a **dream**. As the olive skinned brunette traced her fingers on the rim of the bathtub, she wished that she had the courage to actually kill herself so she wouldn't have to feel like a cheap whore all the time…

Elena quickly stepped out from her bath and toweled herself off. She was so grateful that Mason had to go out for a business meeting; she knew if he had caught her taking a long bath, he would yell at her for wasting water. As Elena dressed herself in a simple white button-up blouse and black jeans, she padded downstairs and began to cook Mason's favourite dinner.

As Elena chopped up carrots and red peppers, she frowned and her lips trembled- she felt like on the verge of crying. She felt like there was a deep,black, bottomless hole where her heart should be and she felt like there was nothing for her to do anymore. She missed her family. She hated how Mason was buddies with the police chief so he wouldn't get in trouble for ruining her life and forcing her to marry him. Elena had turned into an empty shell of herself, she had panic attacks frequently and often woke up in the middle of the night feeling uncomfortable in Mason's suffocating hold. Her nightmares would cause her to wake up sobbing and Mason often forced her to sleep in the guest room as her cries bothered him.

Elena took a deep breath and finished chopping the vegetables before putting them into a pot of boiling water. Elena quickly added a variety of spices into the boiling water and took the grilled chicken that was in the fridge and put chopped it up into pieces. After Elena added the chicken into the boiling water she added a few more ingredients before sitting on the kitchen counter as she waited for Mason's stew to finish cooking.

When Elena caught sight of her reflection in the shiny surface of the metal pans that were on the counter, she cringed. Her skin was very pale as she usually did not go outside very often and her eyes appeared to be sunken in and had dark shadows around them. Not being able to sleep for more than a few hours was really taking a toll on Elena's body and she feared that she was slowly losing her mind.

As she heard Mason's car drive up the driveway and park, she headed towards the door and opened it as she waited for Mason to come out of his car.

As he opened his car door and strutted up the driveway, Elena was surprised to see what looked like a genuine smile on his face.

" Hey," he said as he walked through the front door of the house.

Elena stood there for a moment and stared at him in shock. He hadn't said anything mean to her! He hadn't forcefully kissed her.

"Oh, hey." Elena finally responded.

"I got you something." Mason said with a proud smile on his face.

"What?" Elena asked.

Elena was dumbstruck, why was Mason actually smiling at her?

" I booked you a massage appointment every single week for the entire year. Your nightmares are bothering me and I can't sleep when you cry and toss around. I thought about it and decided that you should see a massage therapist. Maybe the massages will help you relax and calm down. It's a girl who will be giving you a massage by the way; no men are allowed to touch _my _wife." Mason smirked while placing a hand on Elena's shoulder.

And he was back, Elena thought. Mason couldn't go for five minutes without staking his claim on Elena. But the overly possessive, cocky Mason was better than the violent, angry Mason who loved to smack Elena around.

Elena fake-smiled at Mason; she knew he only booked the massage therapist appointment so that she would stop disturbing his sleep and so that people would stop asking questions about why I never went out anymore.

" I made you your favourite chicken stew for dinner," Elena said as she took Mason's briefcase from him and put it in his cupboard.

Mason nodded his head gruffly and began to eat while reading his business emails on his sleek phone.

" So when's my first appointment?" Elena asked.

" Tommorow." Mason replied as she took a sip of his water.

" Okay, well I'm going to go vacuum the floor upstairs. It's getting dusty." Elena said, one of Mason's requirements were that she keep the house clean and spotless.

"Okay, but don't get too tired. I'm expecting you to please me tonight. Seeing my bosses girlfriend all over him at the meeting got me excited, if you get what I mean." Mason then threw an exaggerated wink at her and Elena fake-smiled again.

"Can't wait." She murmured as she headed up the stairs.

Elena heard Mason's slight laughter over her response and she grit her teeth. His response was fake as plastic and _he knew_ that she hated having sex with him. Mason's body may have been physically impressive, but Elena found his personality and his violent actions repulsive.

As Elena began to vacuum the floor, she smiled a little- maybe the massage therapist would help her relax…

**A/N- I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot:) I thought it would be nice for Mason to scale back on his violent tendencies in order to make this story a little bit less depressing. Next chapter, Elena will have her massage appointment. I have updated all of my M-rated stories in the past week except for Last Friday Night and I will be updating that soon. Please review if you enjoyed this and feel free to check out my other stories, thank you!**


End file.
